Kiyomaru Ito
'''Character's name''' ''' '''Kiyomaru Ito '''Clan's Name''' Ito '''Nickname''' ''' '''( Nickname's are '''''earned''''' in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) '''Imvu name''' '''Kiyomaru86''' '''Age''' 27 '''Birthday''' 01/04 '''Gender''' ''' Male''' '''Weight''' 201lbs(226lbs with gear) '''Height''' 6'1" '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Alignment''' Neutral '''Unique Traits''' Trained by a friend in the usage of kunai and chakra nature, the latter of which serves also as his means of navigation to compensate for his blindness. '''Occupation''' Samurai, teacher, wanderer '''Allies''' '''None''' '''Enemies''' Brother and father, who are also leaders in Kumogakure's shinobi forces. '''First Nature''' Wind '''Second Nature''' Earth '''Personality and Behavior''' Generally respectful, though can also be cold and callous at times due to both his time among the Samurai, as well as his own origins. '''Nindo''' Past experience and current circumstance can never truly prove your future. '''Scars/Tattoo's ''' None '''Companion/Familiar/Pet''' None '''Weapons/Items''' (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. '''Databook''' Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. '''Note:''' The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. '''Jutsu List''' Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloak_of_Invisibility_Technique Cloak of Invisibility Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # Vacuum Sword 2. Rock Armor 3. Wind Release: Air Current Dance '''Biography''' Kiyomaru Ito, hailing from the distant Land of Iron, was originally born in Kumogakure. His father was a powerful, but corrupt commander in the shinobi forces, his mother a caring convenience store worker, and his older brother a genin under his father's command. When Kiyomaru was born, his father was proud to have a secondary heir to the family tradition, but then he realized that something was wrong. The child would not open his eyes. The doctors examined him and discovered that his son was in fact blind in both eyes. This immediately displeased his father, and he blamed his wife for giving birth to a "defective" child, calling him an embarrassment to the family's history. He then began to shun them both, telling her to "do as you please with the bastard" and wanted nothing to do with him. Although initially devastated, she soon coped and decided to raise the child by herself, declaring that despite his flaw, he would grow to become a great man, free from the corruption that has consumed his father and older brother. To this end, she named her newborn son Kiyomaru, which means "to be purified." By the age of 10, Kiyomaru had already learned to overcome his blindness, and even opted to join the shinobi forces as a genin thanks largely to his mother's encouragement and help from the few kids that he befriended. Upon hearing about this, Kiyomaru's father approached his mother while she was working and demanded that she take him out of the Shinobi Academy, citing that he will not face the shame of having a blind reject dirtying the ranks of his beloved shinobi forces. His mother, ever defiant, instead reminded him that he had no say in what the boy chose to do with his life since his father chose to have nothing to do with a defective child, throwing his own words back at him. Furious, he left the store and began to devise a plan to be rid of this problem. Since the boy's mother would not listen to reason, then he would have to do away with the child using "other" methods. 2 years later, Kiyomaru graduates from the Academy and becomes a genin. He is then almost immediately(work in progress) '''Role play Reference List''' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) '''Approved by:(Must be a council member)'''